Ten Reasons For Now
by orlin
Summary: After the lose of his parents, Damien didnt know what to do, what can Harry do to help and what are these reasons all about? A mentor fict please R&R it will get better.


Ok something new for you all, let me know what you think hope it's ok.

I dont own any one but damien

****

Latest Attack Leaves Five Dead!

_The latest attack in this raging war has left five wizards dead as_

_ You – Know – Who causes more troubles for the ministry. The Dark Lord led an attack on_

_ the ministry of magic last night whilst trying to gain entry to a secluded location on _

_the eighth floor. Ministry workers are puzzled as to what he is after._

_Both sides of the war lost casualties last night as aurors : Tonks, Biggses and Afllebat _

_where hit with the killing curse and two Death Eaters : Allen Clark and_

_ to the shock of this reporter Severus Snape – Hogwarts Potions Professor…._

At this Damien threw the paper on to the fire he did not want to know anymore, he didn't know what he was going to do now. His father was dead, he had just met the man but he was (he assumed) his last hope of a family.

Across the country Harry Potter had just put the paper down after reading the latest article from Rita Skeeter, that woman was a menace, he was furious. It belittled his long term friend and mentor Severus Snape the man was defiantly not a Death Eater but of course he still bore the mark. What worried Harry more was the letter he had received a few minutes earlier with the owl post at Hogwarts. He recognised the tiny scrawl on the envelope to be that of his deceased friend but he felt that he should wait until he was in the privacy of his own room to read it contents.

Harry and Severus had formed a close friendship two years after the former had graduated from the school, Harry had gone to him for help with a potion that would bring an end to Voldemort and after working on it for six years they had completed it all that was needed now was the vital ingredient – snake venom – which Severus had been in the process of receiving the previous night. Over the time the two spent together they had to come to an understanding which then evolved in to friendship. Severus taught him as an apprentice allowing him to stay at Hogwarts and after five years of continuous work he had achieved Master level and had intended to take over for his friend upon his retirement at the start of the new year.

Harry entered his office and looked at the letter in his hand, it seemed strange for Severus to write to him as the spoke everyday, it was as he knew this would happen.

He broke the seal and pulled out the thick yellow parchment and noticed it was written in green emerald ink.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then fear the worst my dear friend as it is spelled to be delivered to you if I die, alas it was inevitable. In a way this is my way of leaving a will, I have no possessions of much worth and therefore did not see the necessity of formalities until recently. Harry I am a father, do not feel hurt that I have not told you this as I have only just found out myself, his name is Damien Artis Snape, his mother was a close friend of mine and recently passed away and now I fear he has lost everything. I hoped to ask you in person but it seems I was to late, would you do me the honour of being his godfather, he is 14 years of age and needs a guardian, I hope this acceptable for you as if you decline he will be placed in care. I have left him everything, there is a suitable amount of money to help him on his feet and would trust this with no one else. If you accept please sign the attached sheets and they will automatically grant you parental guidance over the boy, he has been home schooled all his life and needs all the help he can get…. Do not let him turn out like me…ah Harry I know this is a lot to ask of you and I feel as if I am further burdening you with yet another task you did not chose but you are his last hope._

_I know you will miss our little chats but you have the strength and courage to go on brat and make sure you do my job well, intimidation in the classroom._

_The stone will act as a portkey to my manor where he is. I know you will do what is right._

_Goodbye my dear friend and I shall see you soon (but not to soon!)_

_Severus Salazar Snape – Prince_

Harry reread the letter three times to make sure he fully understood the contents, He was being asked to look after this boy who had lost everything twice in such a short time, he felt honoured his friend would pick him but also scared what if he messed up or got something completely wrong…was he ready for this.

'Of course you are, think about it you've been in his shoes, when mum and dad died and then again when Sirius died, you can do this' came the voice in his head.

Whether he could or he couldn't he would most defiantly give it a shot at least. He carefully detached the sheets picked up his gold and lilac eagle owl quill and wrote his name and signed the forms and then squeezed the stone hard thinking of Severus' manor and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Upon landing he spun and fell on the ground with a crash.

"I am never going to get the hang of this" he muttered to himself unaware of the audience he had. He picked himself up and started to look round when he noticed the round bat like ears and big eyes staring at him and a squeaky voice speaking to him.

"Master Potter what a pleasure again, what can Itzy do for you.?" The little house elf in front of him look like she had jut stopped crying obviously aware of what had happened to her house master.

"Itzy I am so sorry for your lose, but maybe you can help me I am looking for a master Snape I am to believe he is here." He said with a sad smile. At once she nodded and beckoned him to follow her as she led him down the hall to the kitchen.

"Master Snape you is having a visitor Itzy has shown him to you Sir." With this she bowed and popped away.

Damien looked up from the carrots he was chopping, curious as to whom his guest was.

"May I help you Sir?" he asked politely offering him a seat at the kitchen bar. "I am afraid I do not know any of my fathers' friends so forgive me for being rude and asking who you are?"

"Not at all I am Harry James Potter, I have known your father for many years and am so sorry for your lose, I know you did not know him for long but he was a truly unique and amazing man. But Damien it is because of you I am here, your father requested in his will that I am to become your Godfather should anything happen to him and that you will come live with me either at my own house or we may remain here. He has left everything he owns to you which you may do as you please with, except one box which has my name on it." Harry stopped to see how the young lad was taking it. On first appearance he looked as if he had not heard any of it but upon closer observation Harry noticed that both his eyebrows were knotted together and that he was clearly in deep thought.

There was no mistake about Severus being the boys' father as he had the same eyes, face and black hair as the child, but with one difference the boy had a bright green streak in his hair that fell down the side of his face. He seemed tall for his age and seemed to have the same knack for making things as Severus did.

Damien looked up at the man in front of him, "You want me to come live with you? I mean it's ok with you, I do not wish to be a bother Sir."

"Ok firstly please call me Harry I am not your teacher yet, that will come when you start Hogwarts. Secondly it is no bother I have been where you are, I lost both my parents when I was only one, and when I was a little older then you are I lost my only other chance of a happy childhood and I refuse to let this happen to you." Harry smiled at him hopeful that the boy would agree with him.

"I will agree to live with you, but I must ask one thing, I have my reasons for now which I must stick to, my mum taught me them when I was little. I hope this is ok." He said and with seeing Harry's nod he continued

"Reason one: It's Who I Am"

* * *

ok thats it for now let me know if its worth carrying on.

thanxz

xOrlin


End file.
